


Exact Timbre

by damnednation



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnednation/pseuds/damnednation
Summary: She knew something was different when she woke up in a bed and not on the battlefield. MadaraXSakura





	Exact Timbre

Pain is heartache,

Pain is an emotional heart break.

Pain is a roller coaster.

That is filled with twists, turns, and hills.

Pain is an emotional medication.

Best taken if it were a pill.

Pain is love.

_**Ashley** _

* * *

Once full of life emerald eyes stared up towards the dimly lit ceiling. The sparkle from her eye long gone with the pain she has suffered over time. Almost forgotten as much as she was but it still clung to the back of her mind like a meningioma tumor that ceases to disappear. Feeling the cold wind whip up through her tent flap and nip at her cheeks brought on a sensation that has seemed to be dormant.

Desire.

She desired to pull her nonexistent covers up to her nose and have the night fade away into a short tomorrow. With a sneer on her pale face and a sudden grunt she settled with rolling over in her cot and turning her back to the cold air. Since the beginning of the Great Ninja War there was an abundant need for bandages and blankets were involuntarily spared to meet those needs.

The war has carried out for far more time than the great nations had allotted. It's been months since the first attack that started it all. Supplies and soldiers of all the like have dwindled down to merely the bare minimum. In order to keep up with the battle's demands, the nation's leaders were forced to find a solution. And she was a part of that solution. Her perfect chakra control and mass collection of chakra in her Hyakugou Seal made her the first candidate for their formulated plan.

No longer in close connection with her former friends and teammates made it easier for everyone to vote for her to hand her life over. It was a death sentence that they were asking of her. No not asking. Instead testing her loyalty ties to the shinobi village. She had amounts of chakra that could survive even the most powerful of ninja for years to come.

Closing her eyes and willing her mind to succumb to a fitful sleep before another draining day was easier said than done. Albeit, having done it a thousand times, she did it again once more. Dreaming of absolutely nothing but darkness.

_**Next day** _

Having dressed in her normal shinobi attire that now consisted of plain black form fitting pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Her attire now mimicking that of an ANBU although she was considered many ranks higher due to her skill set. Her old bright red outfit was no longer found in her wardrobe since she long outgrew those days. But not having out grown her long hair days, she grew it down her back and simply garnished it in two bands that rested on each side of the nape of her neck.

Sakura viewed the bloody battle field through long pale pink eyelashes and with her facial features set in stone. To her it was just another day in hell that was her life. Looking around she saw the shinobi all standing in formation waiting on their que to disperse.

" _Let's get this over with."_  She thought to herself and with a slight tch from her throat she began the signs to activate her seals. Slowly seating herself into a cris-cross position, the purple seals made their way across her forehead and quickly wrapped across the rest of her body.

This was it. This was what they all wanted. They wanted her to share her life force with them to win the bloody war until the day she keeled over and ceased to breathe. Sending her chakra out to wrap around the shinobi positioned in front of her, they all dispersed in the blink of an eye. Sakura closed her eyes in concentration and extended her chakra to all the remaining shinobi on the battle field. It cloaked thousands in its grace and was never awarded an appreciation. For every day she indulged in such acts it took months off her life span and grated a chunk of her reserves off.

They all greedily sucked her chakra in as if it were a tasty treat that had the ability to replenish on a whim. Only using her for this now and acting as if she had no other reasoning. As to not lose her concentration she willed her mind into a blank state and continued to share her lifeline as if it were of her own will.

The war had changed everybody. It had changed everything Sakura had ever known. There was the death of her longtime friends Ino and the bowl cut Lee. Including her mentor Tsunade Senju but not before she passed on her part of the seal to Sakura as a gift. Which was helping keep them all alive currently. They all suffered a fate of death at the hands of Madara Uchiha. He was the reason everybody was gathered here today.

Sakura's ghost of a chakra orb came upon Naruto's figure some kilometers away and slowly wrapped around his ankle, she inched her way up. Sakura assessed his vitals within seconds and took note that nothing was out of the extraordinary. Heart rate was a bit elevated but that's expected. Creeping her way up to his neck molding her chakra into a sebon like form with a quick whisper it entered right at the base of his neck.

"Ow, Sakura, you know I hate when you do that." The kyuubi holder stated as he reached up and lightly rubbed the entry site. Feeling her cold chakra reach his core gave him a slight shiver. The raven-haired shinobi looked over his shoulder at Naruto and knew well what was happening.

"Focus, Dobe, we have better things to do." Sasuke snarkily said to the blond teammate. Sasuke received a grin in response that didn't quite meet the eyes before they took off towards the looming chakra ahead.

* * *

With a heavy thump the body fell to the forest floor and an annoyed sigh resonated from parched lips. Holding up the small mass of chakra to eye level, it was scrutinized with a deep intensity.

" _ **You've not yet found the chakra holder?"**_ Hissed the dark-skinned man leaning out of the side of a tree.

"Tsk. You of all people should know it's harder than it looks." The white man growled as the chakra orb dissipated to ash in his very hands.

" _ **Master wants them found by the end of the day because it is causing great damage to his plans."**_ And with that said his form melded back into the trunk of the tree leaving behind an overly irritated half.

* * *

His ruby red eyes loomed over the bloody battle field with something akin to a look of boredom and disgust. He stood there in all his patriarchal glory and analyzed his next strategy. Sensing the oncoming presence of his minion, the Uchiha turned his attention towards the protruding venus fly trap.

" _ **The chakra holder has yet to be found.**_ " Came the rough voice of the dark half of Zetsu.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes in the direction of the bearer of the annoying news. It was putting a damper on his fun and he wanted it to be ceased as soon as possible otherwise his plans would continue to be delayed. Executional thoughts quickly raced through his mind.

The looming chakra that he found left behind in the bodies of the defeated dissipated as quick as ashes of a fire. The problem he was having is that the mysterious chakra seemed to prolong the life of the fighting shinobi. From recent Zetsu reports, he has accumulated that it is a medical shinobi's chakra laced with another life force and a strong jutsu he seemed to vaguely recognize. It was a powerful and persistent chakra that left no traces behind. The chakra wielder was smart, he would give them that.

Slightly scowling, he huffed and faced his minion. "You have checked the outskirts of the battle field?"

"Yes, Madara-sama." Zetsu half lowered his head in submission. Madara gave a quick command to continue searching and dismissed him with the wave of his hand.

The Indra incarnate turned his attention to the battlefield below when he sensed the Kyubbi and Uchiha brat closing in on his Zetsu copies. Madara drew his gunbai and leapt down from his post above landing a few hundred meters from the fighting duo.

"Just wait till I get to you, asshole!" The Kyubbi roared and immediately began the formation of a rasengan after he summoned a clone. Naruto flung it within seconds and a grin broke out on his face when it mauled through a large group of the white genderless figures and headed straight towards the antagonizer.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Madara perfectly deflected the blazing ball of chakra with his gunbai and sent it flying back towards the creator. Naruto yelped and quickly avoided his own suicide and threw a string of curses at the older Uchiha.

"I am tired of playing games, Kyubbi. Tell me where your source of healing chakra is coming from and I'll spare your life by another day." Daunted the Uchiha with a devilish smirk of his face. Even with the remnants of the resurrection jutsu still peeling at his face, he was still as handsome as ever.

"Like we'd give you any information you old geezer!" The poor insults from the blonde had Sasuke rolling his eyes in near shame and tsking of annoyance.

This was all mere child's play to Madara because he knew he could trace the chakra's location if he got ahold of the flamboyant boy. With a harrumph, Madara engaged into battle with the two intending on getting what he came for. Their fighting ensued quickly and sparingly with a flurry of fists.

Engaging them head on with taijutsu had taken the two boys by surprise. Sasuke had expected him to use his newly formed eyes to the advantage. But why wasn't he? Were they not fully developed during the Rinne Rebirth? All these questions ran through Sasuke's head as he dodged a foot coming for his head.

Naruto was not as quick and suffered the blow from Madara's foot that sent him flying backwards a few feet. A flare of green and orange chakra washed over his body as he skidded to a stop. The light wound he acquired on his forearm dissipated in seconds. Madara grinned wickedly at the new discovery he made.

If he continued to hurt the blonde boy, then he may be able to draw the chakra holder out in an attempt to heal him. Then he could make his move and destroy them, so his plans won't be hindered any longer. Madara activated his sharingan and stared down the two boys in front of him. Simple taijutsu wasn't going to give him the effects he wanted.

"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" The older Uchiha muttered and took in a great breath of air as his fingers signed the horse seal. This would be a good distraction he thought as he blew out with great strength towards the other two ninjas. Using the small but flashy distraction, he summoned another great flame but this time it burned a coal black. He aimed it at the trees around him causing them to catch ablaze.

The sudden intake of carbon monoxide would smother anyone within a few minutes or Amaterasu would swallow them alive if they didn't evacuate quickly. The kyubbi host quickly engaged the Uchiha once again in a flurry of fists and shouts. Parrying his attacks with his own was as simple as a reflex that almost had him sighing in boredom. Out of the corner of his eye, Madara saw the younger Uchiha activate his Mangekyō Sharingan and make quick haste at absorbing his flames. That just wasn't going to do.

Madara took Naruto by surprise when he grabbed him by the front of his zipup ninja attire and flung him towards the unsuspecting Sasuke. Naruto crashed into him and sent them both into a blazing tree. The Uchiha remained unharmed but Naruto's flak jacket and pants instantly caught on fire.

Naruto let out a surprised wail and quickly attempted to remove his clothing as the fire scorched his skin. Sasuke sat hazardously in the grass and stared at Naruto in shock.

"Sasuke do something!" Naruto screamed as he pulled the last layer of clothing off leaving him in nothing but his modesty of underwear. It seemed to snap him out of his trance because Sasuke immediately focused his sharingan on absorbing the flames covering Naruto's body.

As the flames disappeared the damage on the boy's body became visible. An ugly irritating brick blotchy red covered him from head to toe. The burns mimicked that of a Jinchuriki chakra burn and had to be classified to the second degree. Suddenly his body was covered in a green healing chakra that slowly coaxed out his fox chakra to mingle together. Naruto panted as the chakra swirled around himself and healed his injuries.

 _Perfect timing_ Madara thought as he flash stepped towards the younger Uchiha and threw a chakra laced punch towards his face. Sasuke was fast enough to catch the incoming fist with an open hand but suffered the brunt of the chakra. The crack of his fingers breaking was loud enough to bring a wicked grin to Madara's face. Sasuke dodged the next incoming fist but gave Madara the opportunity to grab his lame hand and twist it in a sickening angle. The next few cracks came from his ulna and radius as they too suffered a break. Sharingan glared up at sharingan in a silent battle of dominance.

"Call for your healer, boy." Madara chided down at Sasuke and twisted his arm even more causing him to grit his teeth to hide the pain.

Madara swiftly twisted with Sasuke's arm still in his gasp to dodge Naruto's incoming attack of shuriken. He turned to see that the burns were now perfectly healed and left no trace on his tan skin. With Sasuke still in his grip, he tilted his head towards Naruto and offered a smirk before disappearing with a poof.

Sasuke in tow.


End file.
